


The Flower Of Fire

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any, any, fever</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Of Fire

Lucy snuggled further under her blankets and wished for the hundredth time that she wasn't sick with a fever. Erza had accepted a S-Class job and her share of the reward money would be able to pay her rent for the next two months. It would have been great except she started feeling terrible and began sneezing and soon enough she was sick in bed.

"Why did I have to get sick now? First I missed the Fairy Tail hanami and now I miss this?" Lucy coughed before letting out a moan. "This isn't fair." They were probably on a train heading out of Magnolia at the moment. She could picture Natsu sick from the motion of the train and holding his stomach to keep from throwing up.

Lucy sighed before shutting her eyes. Maybe if she slept, her fever would be gone by the time she woke up.

Lucy woke up to noises coming from another part of her house. When she opened her eyes, the setting sun over the horizon greeted her sight. The noises happened again, loud clanging, and Lucy clutched at her blankets. Someone was in her house and it couldn't be Natsu or Gray or Erza.

She grabbed for her case of keys and held it tight. If anyone was going to attack her, they were going to regret it.

Suddenly, Happy flew out of nowhere with Natsu stumbling behind him. "Lucy, we're back!"

"I thought you were on a job. Why are you here?" Lucy felt a tickle in her throat and coughed into her blanket.

"Happy and I decided to skip the job and bring you some delicious soup. We know how much you hate being sick and we wanted to help. Right, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy wanted to jump out of bed and hug them both, but the best she could do was give them a watery smile. "Thank you so much."

Natsu placed a tray over Lucy's lap and Happy sat the bowl filled with steaming hot soup on top of it. Natsu handed Lucy a spoon and she took it. She dipped the spoon into the soup and tasted it.

"This is good! Where did you get this from? You didn't cook it, did you?"

Natsu laughed as he sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed. "We didn't want to burn down your house! Happy and I went to a store and bought it." He leaned closer. "Want me to help?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she clutched the spoon closer to her chest. "No, no. I can feed myself. Thank you for the offer though, Natsu."

As she ate several spoonfuls of soup, she noticed that Natsu wouldn't stop looking at her. Lucy put her spoon down on the tray. "Is there something on my face?" she asked as she reached up to touch her cheek.

"You should wash your face more, Lucy," said Happy.

Lucy growled and reached for a nearby pillow to throw at Happy. "You get out of here!"

Natsu stood up suddenly. "When Wendy comes back from her job with Cana, I'll bring her straight over to you. Until then, I'm going to be your nurse!"

"What?"

"You need help and I'm going to help you. I'll stay with you as long as it takes." He sat back down on the bed as he took Lucy's hand. "Why wouldn't I want to stay with you?"

Oh. Oh! Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what Natsu meant. Her cheeks warmed and she wanted to sink deeper into her bed.

"Natsu," she said, trailing off when she didn't know what to say.

"Just get better, okay? It's not the same without you." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before moving back. "I can read to you if you want. Or go out and bring something back. Do you want to play a game?"

Lucy smiled at Natsu's bumbling. It was sweet. She shook her head. "I'm okay for now. I think I'm going to take a nap after I finish the soup."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Lucy picked up the spoon once more and dipped it into the soup. Natsu liked her. He had kissed her. Okay, so it was her cheek instead of her lips, but she was sick. Maybe once Wendy healed her, Natsu could kiss her.

She reached for Natsu's hand with her free hand and interlocked their fingers. Natsu grinned big and bright and he squeezed her hand.

"Natsu, what should I do?" Happy asked as he hovered over Lucy's bed. "Can I be a nurse too?"

Lucy laughed at the thought of Happy, or even Natsu, in a nurse outfit. She quickly covered her mouth to cough. "I'm not going to be doing much, Happy. Why not return to the guild and see if someone has something for you to do?"

"I guess I could find Lisanna. She likes me." Happy waved to them before flying out of Lucy's window.

Lucy finished her soup and Natsu took the empty bowl and tray off of her lap. "I'll be right back, Lucy!"

As Natsu walked towards the kitchen, Lucy made herself comfortable on her bed. Natsu liked her. She wanted to talk to Natsu about what was going to happen next. The image of Aquarius floated through her mind and she wondered if Natsu would like to be her boyfriend. Her very first boyfriend. Cana would be so proud of her.

Natsu came back and Lucy patted the top of her blankets. "I think I'm going to take a nap now, Natsu. Did you... did you want to join me? I promise I don't bite."

"Sure! I love sleeping in your bed." Lucy shifted so Natsu could slip inside her bed and there a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when Natsu snuggled against her body, his hand searching for hers and holding it. "Thanks for letting me take a nap with you, Lucy. This is nice."

"I hope you don't get sick because of me."

Natsu rubbed his nose against Lucy's shoulder. "That's okay. Wendy will heal me if I do."


End file.
